The Halloween Tree
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Edward is in for the ride of his life as the "Tree Girl" shows him the true meaning of Halloween
1. Trees

**Alright... I told myself I wouldn't start another story until I had one done.. But I can't not post this one.. Especially with Halloween only a week away! Anyway.. this will just be short story.. no more than 10 chapters I think.. **

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
**__**Trick of Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
**__**It's our town, everybody scream  
**__**In this town of Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween, This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_  
_**In this town we call home**_  
_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_  
_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

**~This is Halloween ~ From The Nightmare Before Christmas~**

* * *

It's a week before Halloween. The most dreaded holiday for me. My siblings always beg me to go with them. I never do, but this year I think I want to go. I just don't know what to dress up as. I walked into my meadow and sat on the ground letting the mist fall on me.

I laid back on the soft grass and closed my eyes. As I thought about all the things I could dress up as the more I didn't want to go. But this year they would be giving the candy to the kids at the hospital, who couldn't go out. I sighed as I gave into my siblings. Surely Alice would see my decision and tell the others.

I, Edward Cullen would go trick or treating for the first time in 100 years. I am a vampire so I can't eat the candy but giving it to the kids seemed like the right thing to do. I ran through the many things I could be again.

Alice was going to be an angel. Jasper was going to be a cowboy. Rose was going to be the devil. Emmett was going to be a clown. Carlisle and Esme would be at the Seattle Children's Hospital dressed up as scarecrows. Being a vampire for the past 100 years you've seen every costume possible. And they keep coming out with more and more.

I suddenly felt like something was different. I sat up and looked around. That's when I saw 8 trees circling my meadow. Sure there were trees around the outside but these were different.

The first had a party hat engraved and colored into the trunk. The second had a heart engraved into the trunk. The third had a pot of gold. The fourth an egg. The fifth had fireworks. The sixth had a face that was smiling evilly at me. The seventh had a turkey. The eighth had a decorated tree. All of the engravings seemed to glow.

Suddenly the Fifth tree had a golden door appear. It slowly opened and finally it was open.

"See you next year, guys." The musical voice called over her shoulder. She turned and faced me. She smiled and shut the door. We stared into each others eyes for a long minute.

"YOU'VE NEVER CELEBRATED HALLOWEEN?!" She yelled after a minute.

* * *

**So there's the first Chap... Can we all guess who the girl is? It should be pretty obvious.. ;D Until the next chap..**


	2. Stuttered Name

**No reviews? Only 7 views? No favorites? No follows?**

**Whatever, here is chapter 2..**

* * *

She stared at me like she was seeing an alien. I stared into her mesmerizing, deep, golden eyes.

"You're a vampire." I stated.

"Yeah, your point? You've never celebrated Halloween." She said like that fact was an insult made specificaly for her.

"How do you know that?" I asked. She smiled a very cute smile and laughed.

"It's my power. When I look into someone's eyes I can see what they like or hate about every holiday. And what they have done on that day during their whole life. And these trees, these trees are a part of me. There is one for every holiday." She explained.

"What's your name?" I asked. I know it was completely off topic but I had to know.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She laughed. I watched her lips move but I couldn't focus. I could only focus on thinking about her.

"HELLO?!" She yelled. She was standing right in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was thinking. What'd you say?" I asked. If I could blush I would be.

"I asked you what your name is." She laughed. She obviously had an idea about what I was thinking about. Funny, I can't read her mind.

"Cullen Anthony Edward Masen. No, umm, Anthony Edward Cullen Masen. No umm, Edward! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I stumbled on my own name! How embarrassing. She laughed a sweet musical sound.

"Well, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, would you like to know the true meaning of Halloween?" She asked. The way my name sounded coming from her lips was pure heaven. I couldn't think straight. Which lead to more embarrassment.

"As long as I'm with you." I blurted out.

* * *

**You like**

**I'll update tomorrow**


	3. Ride Of A Lifetime

again no reviews

heres chapter 3

* * *

She smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt a spark of electricty run from my hand up my arm. I didn't know if she felt it too but I didn't care. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. She pulled me toward the tree with the evil smile engraved into it. She pushed on the engraving and it made a doorway. She pulled me into the tree and when we were through it I saw a whole town.

It was night time and there were kids running around laughing. I could smell candy and the whole scene looked like a ghost town, literally. There were pumpkins, ghosts, gouls, skeletons, witches and zombies everywhere.

"Welcome to Halloween Town." Bella announced. "You know halloween is my favorite holiday." She mused. Her eyes distant and longing. Suddenly a dog, or what looked like a dog came floating up to her, barking happily.

"Zero!" Bella exclaimed. She leaned down and pat the dog on the head. "Where's Jack?" Bella asked Zero. Zero looked behind him and so did Bella. I looked as well.

"Bella, my darling, no wonder why Zero was so excited." Said the person who was walking toward us. He was tall and dressed in a black oufit. He was very, _very _skinny. Like he was only bones.

"Jack!" Bella said happily. She stood up and hugged the skeleton looking dude. He was a lot taller than her, she only came up to his chest.

"And who's this?" Jack, the skeleton asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? Jack this is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward the is Jack Skellington." Bella introduced us.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. He was rather scary looking. I held out my hand and he shook my hand.

"What brings you to our very haunting town?" He asked. Bella taped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. She motioned for him to come closer to her. She whispered into his... ear?

His eyes widened and he stared at me.

"You are in for the ride of a lifetime if she's showing you how to celebrate Halloween." Jack laughed. "Well, I'll see you two kiddies later. I need to go find Sally." He said then walked off with Zero following. I looked back at Bella and my stomach dropped.

She was grinning from ear to ear, with a sparkle in her eye. I really was in for the ride of a lifetime.

* * *

review dont review i don't care


	4. Singing

**I don't own the song that is about to be sung (This is Halloween) or Twilight... **

* * *

I looked closely around the town and saw that everyone was some sort of scary nightmare creature. Skeletons, zombies, clowns, headless people, the whole lot of them. Was it always like this? Halloween everyday.

"Come on. We only have 72 hours to show you the true meaning of Halloween." Bella said.

"Why only 3 days? My family is going to wonder where I am." I said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the streets of this Halloween town. Kids threw a head instead of a ball. People walked dead dogs instead of live ones.

"Because we still have to figure out what you're going to be. Then what I'm going to be. And finally you're going to introduce me to your family." Bella said. We stopped in the middle of town next to a fountain squirting out blood. Bella left me standing there, saying she would only be a minute. When she came back she had a smile on her face.

"Part 1 of my plan." She said. She stood next to me when suddenly a shadow man started to sing. Once he started the whole town danced around the fountain and Bella and I.

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

Then two shadows started to sing.

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

The shadows stopped and the pumpkins started. Bella easily swayed along with the music. She mouthed the words like she'd heard the song a million times.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

The pumpkins stopped and the ghosts started.

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

The ghosts stopped and a creature under a bed which was nearby started to sing. I admit I was starting to see why Bella liked it here so much.

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

Once the creature under the bed finished his verse the man under the nearby stairs started up.

_**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

The corpses sang the chorus.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

Bella surprised me by singing along with the other 'vampires'. I could tell they weren't like us, but here to the town they were the real deal.

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

A scary thing that was the mayor sang his part next.

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

The corpse chorus sang beautifully.

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**_

The harlequin demon, werewolf and a melting man sang once the corpses finished. I was kind of surprised at how well everyone kept in time with each other.

_**Scream! This is Halloween**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

The werewolf sang alone.

_**Aren't you scared?**_

Several witches to my left sang into my ear. Bella grabbed my hand and we danced along with the town.

_**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

The hanging tree sang his small part.

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

The hanged man sang his part.

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

A creepy clown in front of us sang.

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
**_

The ghoul just off in the distance sang in a very creepy voice.

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair  
**_

The oggie boogie shadow popped up behind us making Bella scream. She jumped behind me and hid.

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

The corpse chorus sang their part.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! **_

Three children corpses sang sweetly but creepily.

_**Tender dumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

The parent corpses sang as they stood just behind the children.

_**That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**In this town**_

The mayor sang again. Bella started to sing every word along with them.

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **_

The corpses sang along with Bella.

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin**_

_**This is Halloween, everyone scream**_

_**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**_

_**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**_

Bella sang by herself beautifully.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

Everyone slowly started to leave the area and continued on. Bella stayed by my side and smiled. She stared into my eyes and I knew what she was seeing. I was starting to like Halloween.

* * *

**You like?**

**Review, don't review.. I don't care...**


End file.
